i knew you were trouble
by Thalico-Forever13
Summary: hey this is just somethign i wrote coz i was bored and couldnt think of anything for my other stories. hope you enjoy R&R. T for minor swearing.


**so hey guys i was bored today so i wrote this. it is no where in the books but we can fake it is ;) its a bit sad so dont read if you dont like stuff like that. there is minor swearing in it. R&R hope you enjoy.**

**disclaimer:i dont own the characters or the song.**

i stared at him, he stared back. "why?" i asked, he looked at the ground, then back up at me. "because, they treat us like shit thals. like we are nothing. did they once help us when we were on the run? no!" he told me, i shook my head. "but they did. if it werent for my father i would be dead and you know it." i told him, he frowned and turned walking to the edge of the cliff. "they hurt you as well. he pretty much cursed you. he put you into that thing where you watched for years unable to do anything! its his fault the monsters came after you. if he werent such a man-whore then this wouldn't have happened." he told me, that shocked me. "so what your calling me a mistake? luke what happened to you? you used to be fun and happy...now youu are a jerk who only wants one thing. revenge for something they never did! you turned into an asshole!" i yelled he turned and slapped me. i felt tears run down my cheeks as i pressed my hand to my face. "thals im so sorry." he said stepping toward me, i shook my head and stepped back. "dont touch me and dont call me thals." i growled turned and ran.

i sat down on a rock and then started singing.

Once upon a time a few mistakes ago

I was in your sights, you got me alone

You found me, you found me, you found me

I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that

And when I fell hard you took a step back

Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone when he's next to me

And I realize the blame is on me

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies, he'll never see you cry

Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why

You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street

A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be

And now I see, now I see, now I see

He was long gone when he met me

And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in

That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble

i bowed my head and let the tears flow. i dont know how long i sat there for all i know is that it was a long time. no one looked for me. no one knew where i was. but for once i didnt want them to. i wanted to be alone with my feelings. he wanted revenge against the gods. i was going to get revenge for everything he put me threw. i muttered the four words i had been holding in since i first found out he joined kronos. "i hate you luke castellan." then i got up and ran back toward camp where i knew i'd find what i was looking for. a way at revenge...

**hope you enjoyed. agaun R&R i will love you forever if you do.**


End file.
